Animal Intincts
by Eralynn
Summary: What would have happened if Kish came back? Ichigo has somehow locked her other half inside of her, and only he can bring it out. To make things more intresting - now that the cat's out of the bag, she demands one thing. Kish as her mate. Immediatly.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: I don't own TMM. But I do have the privlidge to write a fanfiction of it.**

**Finished: Friday, March the 27th, 2009.  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Paranormal/romance**

**Notes: What would have happened had Ichigo and Masaya hadn't had a happily ever after? What if he'd died in a fatal car accident before they'd gotten farther than boyfriend/girlfriend? Say her life hadn't gone expecting to how she'd planned. But that doesn't matter anymore. Several years later, she's at the point of just giving up. She's lost her powers, her parents have moved to the states, and she's having to submit to the torture of working with her friends but not really being able to do much to contribute. Then one night after she's worn herself down entirely, Ichigo finds something amazing. She regains her abilities. Because of Kish.**

Read and review, please.

* * *

Ichigo Momomiya fought hard not to wallow in her depression. She was almost always optimistic. Just not today. She didn't feel like being happy or perky.

Today was the tenth year of retirement. From being a Mew Mew, that is. When you didn't belong with the Mew Mews anymore, you didn't belong anywhere. She was on middle ground, so to speak. She contained knowledge that a normal person didn't know. She possessed genes that could have her dissected for examination. But she couldn't transform. Despite those flukes when Berry had first come into the larger picture, she hadn't been able to hold a transformation. She no longer turned into a cat, and her ears and tail hadn't been seen in years.

After the aliens had left, the remaining Mew Mews had been left to clean up after them. Thousands upon thousands of chimera animas had been left behind, multiplying.

Ichigo, former leader, was left to watch her friends battle monsters on a computer sceen underneath the Mew Mew cafe. Instead of being a Mew Mew, she'd taken Ryou's old job.

God, she missed the feline half of herself. She missed that life. She missed being able to fight like her friends did and be useful. And here she was. All she could do was sit on the sidelines and watch on. Alone.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She worked Keiichiro on a daily basis. She could cook with the best of them—had gone in competitions with Keiichiro, too. That was only the cover up for what she really did though. She monitored for chimera animas. And since they were parasites, they naturally spread.

Everywhere.

As of right now, the Mew Mews where spread around the world. Each one was ridding the world of parasites as they ventured farther and farther away from Tokyo. Zakura was in the states. Minto was somewhere in the European countries. Berry and her husband were headed for the Caribbean. Pudding was in Beijing. And Lettuce was currently on a plane headed for South America from Australia.

With yet another sigh, Ichigo leaned back in the office chair in the lair. Before her, monitors and computers shone with information. She pressed the intercom and called in for check point.

"Ichigo speaking. Come in, everyone. I repeat, come in and answer me or else." She said tiredly, staring at the light blue bleep over the North American continent. "Ryou, I swear you're only in Mexico for the food, you jerk." She added to for the older blonde in particular, rubbing her eyes tersely as she watched the monitors.

"Am not!" a masculine voice objected in her ear, clearly annoyed. White noise came in from his line, and she could have sworn she heard a distinct crunching sound. Like someone eating fresh chips and salsa.

Ichigo brought the focus on Ryou's dot until she found him. "Are too." She pointed accusingly at the satellite's map. No one could see her, but it made her feel better as she poked the address of her boss's location, hotly chiding. "You're at one of the most expensive restaurants in Mexico City! How is that _not_ pertaining to food? You should be over in the south end taking care of those two that are headed towards the Gulf."

"Alright, so maybe I am eating. What about it? I deserve it, stupid. I just took out a dozen over here—you shouldn't be talking. You're stuck staring at the screens, nagging at us from the shop, sitting in the dark basement. Then you go in the front and put the icing on the cakes. Or eat something that'll stick with you the rest of your life in the most humiliating way. So, yeah. I think I deserve some steak for dealing with your constant nagging." Ryo chuckled. " I just realized something. That may be why I don't date anyone, Ichigo. I'm scared I'll be nagged to death by not one woman, but _two._"

That cut into her, and she flinched. Even though he was teasing, it still hit home even it had been unintentionally.

"That was uncalled for, bastard. " Ichigo hissed, swallowing back what could have been a really nasty comeback. For the sake of the other's ears, she'd save it for later.

She kept odd hours, rotating between A.M and P.M. Even when she and Keiichiro switched shifts, her inner clock work was all screwed up. Add the genes of an endangered feline, and that made it even worse. Never mind. She supposed that made it better because of how a cat slept, but still!

Her basic daily routine revolved basically around what Ryou had said. And she couldn't be any more aware of that

"Pudding reporting in!" A happy voice spoke into the headset she wore. Ichigo's eyes darted to the map of China, watching the yellow dot blink repeatedly from the capital that was tracking Pudding.

"It looks like things are quiet over there, Pudding. What's going on?" Ichigo touched with a light finger to the settings, zooming in on China on the middle monitor.

She clacked away at the keys and with amazing speed, brought up all the connections, linking them privately. No one could trace them. And if someone tapped in, Ichigo would be able to tell instantly. Privacy was all in a minute's tinkering. All of the team could hear each other as well as respond.

Which _really_ tested one's concentration as well as their patience if someone started to interrupt someone else.

With some more modifications to the settings, she centered in and adjusted the views. Seven colored dots appeared on the screens, showing the red head their locations. Along with that came stats on the area. Everything from basic satellites weather predictions to local news and who bought what and even the local happenings.

"I'm here." Minto answered up in a bored yawn. "It's like four in the morning, Ichigo. Couldn't you have called in at noon?"

Ichigo frowned. "It's not my fault for the time zone differences, sweetie. It looks like there's a bunch of parasites west of you." She stared blankly as more dotes appeared on the screen in France. "Time to get up, Mint."

"Can't that wait?" Minto drifted into a quiet, obnoxious whine. "I've just got in the hotel room. I'm all icky and sweaty. Ungrateful parasites woke me up a few hours ago, and my beauty sleep got a rude awakening. And I haven't eaten since dinner. All I had was…"

Ichigo tuned her out, ignoring her rumbling tummy. She too hadn't eaten in a while. As Minto carried on and Ryou added commentary, Ichigo bit back another nasty remark, reminding herself it wasn't worth the consequence.

Neither of them had changed over ten years. Not a bit. She should be verbally defending herself, but she didn't. Which was unusually uncharacteristic of her as of lately. Uncharacteristic was becoming the normal for her now. In any case, no fighting over long distance. That was rule number one for her concerning her tem members.

Rule number two: keep mouth glued shut around all those sinfully delicious looking sweets she constantly averted her eyes from upstairs.

"That's alright with me, Miss Priss. Just don't bring your pendant in the shower with you." Ryou breathed to Mint. "Wait until we're done before you beautify yourself to head off again."

Mint huffed, making Ichigo imagine the turned up chin that Mint always seemed to have.

"There's no activity here," Pudding reported when no one spoke. "I think I've got the last of 'em over here. Is there enough time for me to take some time and relax, Nee-chan?"

"Ichigo, I'm sorta busy right now." Berry's connection crackled in, static sizzling until Ichigo moved the connection a bit and played with the computer again.

Lettuce answered softly, sighing. "Umm… Wow. I'm so lost here. It's huge. Has anyone been in the airports over here? Oh, never mind. I found a map. How's everyone else?"

Zakura came in last. "What great timing—during the middle of an interview. Ichigo, thanks for the interruption," her voice came out husky and winded. "That bitch was really getting on my nerve. You possibly just saved her from coming to a nasty run in with a bristled wolf."

Pudding giggled. "You're getting more and more intolerant, Nee-chan. Have you had your daily espresso fix yet?"

"No." The purple haired beauty growled. "And it doesn't look like I'll have a chance util I get back to my hotel tonight."

Mint intergected. "Hey, if anyone can get out without having been traumatized from Zakura before her coffee, then they should be told they're one of the lucky few who hasn't met the other side of her—"

"Report in, everyone. Give me your stats so I can hand things over to Keiichiro." Ichigo said for all, cutting off Mint. She stood up, stretching with a soft noise as her stiff limbs protested.

"Here," A chorus of irritated voices said.

And that was all that was required of her. They chatted among one another for a few minutes, and Ichigo took off her headset, setting it down on the desk. She didn't even tell them goodbye before she climbed the stairs.

Sniffing, she smelled the sweet scent of strawberries. She sped up a little, heading for the kitchen. As she spotted them, she grabbed a clean knife and carved them, eating them until her stomach was satisfied. With a contented grin, she let the knife splash into the sink, watching it as it disappeared under the suds. Even though she'd had more than one person's serving of fruit, there were hundreds more in those bottomless containers. Just what was Keiichiro going to do with all of them? Pfht! What did it matter to her? She was getting them either way she wanted to look at it.

Keiichiro was humming, carrying a beautiful covered cake and set it down on the counter as she swiftly washed her hands in the sink. His long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, whipping as he turned around.

Drying her hands, she nodded as he asked: "I'm guessing it's my turn now?"

"I need to stretch my legs, Keii. Is there anything I can bring back for you?" Her use of his nick-name was only recent. Seeing as Ryou wasn't there, he'd finally tossed it up for her that she could if she pleased. And she knew when he'd said that the reason.

Because even though he was a kind person, only a select few were allowed to get away with certain things. And calling him by a shortened version was an honor. Which...unsusprisingly, made them more comfortable around one another.

He gave her a dazzling smile and shook his head. She smiled back. He was like a nice big brother to her. The man deserved happiness. Besides, he had so much more of it than she did.

Ichigo glanced down at his hand, the sparkle of his wedding band glinting in the light. He and his girlfriend—the one that Ichigo fondly remember as the Butterfly Lady—had gotten back together after she'd turned sixteen. Rei knew of the Mew Mews—once she'd accidentally found out—and had married Keiichiro knowing her life was going to change drastically. They had 1.5 kids. Rei was probably at their home right now, either cleaning or helping their daughter with homework, come to think of it. That or watching the news.

Ichigo had been there when Keiichiro had panicked about anniversary number one. She remembered with a glint in her dark eyes, shaking her head. And what a funny memory that was. Had it really been that long ago that she'd met everyone?

Keiichiro hung his apron to the rack. "Sure. I can handle it from here. Take your time, Ichigo. There's some sandwiches in the fridge if you're hungry." And with that, he left her to assume his position in the lair.

It was Sunday. They'd closed hours ago, and the young teen waitresses had left just after the sign had been turned around. Thank God they were only temporary. It would be a nightmare if she had to keep them unsuspecting about the hidden basement otherwise.

So she walked out the back door, watching with sad eyes as the sun set below the horizon.

A while later, as she was entering her tiny apartment, she noticed that it was a mess. Not that there was a whole lot to clean up. So in half an hour afterward, she had transformed her apartment from messy to sparkling. Stomach still rumbling, she cursed her stupidity. She should've taken a sandwich when she'd been offered. There was nothing in her fridge.

She yanked a brush through her shoulder length hair, wincing as she tugged at several knots. She knotted some old sneakers on, tripping over her feet and nearly landing face first on her desk. Ichigo laughed bitterly at her 'gracefulness'. Even having the genes of the iriomote wild cat was useless. Everything had faded away. She might as well just be a simple human. She couldn't transform, she couldn't understand cats, and she no longer had cat like tendencies. What was the use of even being able to claim having two seperate DNA in her when one had all but dissappeared?

Tossing on old tattered shorts and a faded red shirt, she locked her apartment and started jogging. With her earphones in place, the young woman locked her iPod and slipped it into her pocket. With a hollow feeling in her chest, she stopped by at a fast food joint to grab a bite to eat as night time Tokyo was coming alive. Music of all sorts and genres played, surrounding her in her own comfortable setting of peace.

And as midnight rolled around, she took a deep breath and flat out ran, jumping over a roped off section of a nearby park. Ichigo landed with a soft thud, and continued on until she was too tired to even stand. Sweat trickling down her skin, and she breathed a sigh of relief, the high of adrenaline having finally been spent.

Then her iPod died. With a wide grin, she wrapped the earphones around the pink device and tucked it into her faded cut off shorts. She had no energy to be depressed anymore. She felt glorious as she let a much needed breath rack her depraved lungs.

A loud rumble caught her off guard.

She jumped, and looked to glowing gold eyes. With a yelp, she fell over a little, and righted herself by catching the lamp pole. She slid down, still partially straddled to the cast iron lamp.

Fear gripped her as the black panther lifted its large head and stalked forward. It came from the shadows, ears pressed back, and fangs showing in an intimidating snarl. With shaky hands, she stepped back, and glanced sideways to her escape route. This thing could kill her. This massive creature with golden predator eyes could acutely end her life then and there.

He—she recognized by the panther's growl—warned her.

Wait. Her heart picked up tempo. She could hear the frantic rhythm in her ears, and the adrenaline returning as she froze. _Warned _her?

"Don't run." The cat had growled. "I'll chase you down if you do."

She could _understand_ him. She could actually understand this magnificent creature, she thought in awe. He had threatened her in a terrifying rumble, but the effect was useless at the moment. Her tail swished. Her _tail_?! She happily gasped, frantically looking behind her. In shock, her hand reached out and grabbed it. As her fingers curled around it too tightly, she flinched, letting go. It wasn't her imagination. She grinned nervously, her canine teeth appearing as her lips parted.

She could smell her fear. The sharp tangy smell of her own fear.

And that delighted Ichigo more as she overcame her shock. It was almost like she was her old self—her teenage, iriomote wild cat DNA spliced self.

Emotions only known to an animal mingled with her, and the simple joys of being aware was more than she could express. With a purr, she reached up with hope and hesitated before her fingers touched silky fur. She had her cat ears again. She trembled, her expression crumpling. With joy, tears leaked from her eyes and she openly let it out.

She was back. Ichigo could still feel her inner feline, and her inner feline seemed pleased to have been reintroduced to the world. Her eyes shut, though the tears didn't slow. Her nose dripped, and she rubbed it on her shirt, not caring - because quite frankly, this shirt was old and sweaty.

But unlike her teenage years, it was as if she was fully merged with her animal. Though she couldn't describe it, she felt her emotions, and her thoughts slid inbetween. As she blinked, her pupils were dialated. She could see through the nighttime cloaking. Smells clouded her senses once her tear ducts cleared. Sounds vibrated and penetrated, both low and high and inbetween. An inner balance kept her rooted, even as she resettled inside, finally whole after years of not being able to have access to her abilities.

And all it had taken was a random encounter with a panther, crouched and ready to kill her.

Oh, great. She'd forgotten about the danger. But wait. He was staring, right? If she was still alive, than he wasn't going to hurt her. That was the way of felines. Spring first, talk later. Obviously, since he hadn't hunted her yet, than he had no real intention.

She hoped.

With a laugh, she wiped her wet cheeks and greeted him in the way of felines: by meeting his eyes with openness that showed no intention of negative reaction, purring loudly and happily. She could feel as her emotions stirred in an way so alien to her that it seemed normal.

But she was still scared. What if it was only temporary? What if she wasn't able to maintain touch with her powers? What if -

"I won't hurt you," the panther spoke, only loud enough to be heard. He sounded alarmed, as if her strange reaction had caught him off guard. It looked as though he hadn't expected her to _not_ run.

"I know." Ichigo smiled, and did something that others—sane others, mind you—wouldn't dare to do. She sat down on the ground and stared at the cat eyelevel. It hesitated, before a low rumbling filled her ears. He… was purring?

That must be a good sign.

She still hoped.

When the giant animal silently came closer, her fear left her. Amazment sailed through her, wiping her of any human logic. She could understand his speech! She had her ears and tail! Her senses were sharper, more defined. Joy consumed her being, and she purred again in delight. She could understand him! She could actually _understand _him clearly! It had been years since she could make intelligible words from any feline, let alone being able to partially transform. She had her powers back! She was whole again! After so many months of failure, she was back and....

She stopped, realizing what she'd done.

His purr had a distinct meaningful tone and she'd returned it. Just in feminine form. An intimate greeting by a feline's standards. One that friends shared. And he was. She wouldn't ever think of him, whatever his name might be, as anything other than a friend. He'd done something to her and returned her powers to her. She was back! Ichigo could feel herself becoming what had been locked up all those years ago.

And it was completly different too. Everything was...more. She was more than just what she'd been as a high schooler. It was like... she'd grown up and embraced her split DNA until she'd completly merged it into not two halves, but one whole. And....

...there was more.

But....

what was it?

Besides, she shook it off. It was strange how many people take for granted what they had until they lost it. At one time, she would have done anything to have these abilities taken up. A few hours ago, she would have given anything to have them back. She should be terrified witless, but she wasn't. She studied the large cat's form, seeing what a human shouldn't be able to. He was a beautiful creature.

That didn't make sense. No, he shouldn't be here.

And yet...he should be.

Yet that couldn't be right.

Her confusion was limited because of her sudden mood swing. Simplicity of being complete made her anger fuzzy, and it melted away. It was like everything made sense, yet... it didn't.

"You've changed," the black panther rumbled in husky amusement.

Her eyes widened in surprise as he walked around her, butting her shoulder with his head. She got a good whiff of him as he came within her reach. He smelled… no. No, that couldn't be right. He smelled familiar. She _knew_ that scent. She knew she _knew_ it. Ichigo was racking her memory, but couldn't come up with anything. She knew that scent. She just couldn't place it. At all.

"How?" she asked. She'd never met him before. Did she remind him of someone else though? "And what is a panther doing out on the streets of Tokyo? Are you lost?"

Ichigo felt a sudden urge to stroke his fur. Boldly, she stuck out her hand, and buried it in the handsome cat's thick dark pelt. With her vision, she could see him perfectly—she could smell him too. He smelled of male cat. The feline in her became aware of that, internally readying herself for the snare. How could this have happened? Tonight, of all nights, her ears and tails had repapered.

She had no words as he studied her, marking her possessively with his scent by rubbing against her.

She didn't really mind. Ichigo let him, a tender feeling sinking in her chest as she stroked his soft fur. She felt… comfortable. Like this was right. Like this needed to be done.

So she didn't speak or protest.

In his tongue, he soothed her into a peaceful state, telling her of old tales. Surprisingly, she knew of them. She'd never heard a one of them before, but her other half recognized it. Through a way older than time, animals subconsiously recognized many more things than humans ever could. And she accepted that.

As he continued, her eyes drooped. He moved to her side, his fur tickling her arm, silently offering his support.

Ichigo gladly accepted.

Her common sense and her human thoughts were yelling in her head, telling her she was in for a death wish. Her feline half was lulling her closer to this stranger, telling her incoherently to trust him. She went with trusting the great cat.

She leaned into the giant cat, and let him continue. Then he quieted as she sighed. She was so comfortable. A feeling of belonging tugged at her. Something wasn't right though. While she thought that, another part mentioned the opposite. That it _was_ right. But which side had the greater chance of being wrong? She honestly couldn't think straight. All she wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep, curled up in this panther's warmth.

A normal human wouldn't have considered this.

But then again, she wasn't quite a normal human. She was a mixture of human and animal—both sides perfectly blending until her wants and needs were totally different than either one species. So, she reasoned, it was perfectly alright if she wanted something unusual that she couldn't comprehend by either halves seperate standards.

At least...that's what she thought. All she knew was that she was happy. And that this big cat had been the reason.

She wanted to stay here forever. Contentment filled her, washing away the depression like it had never been. It was this panther that had done this. This handsome creature was making her feel like she belonged for once.

It wasn't normal to be this close and personal to a panther either. Scratch that. It wasn't even normal to even be able to understand his soothing voice.

And it didn't seem to bother him as she petted his amazingly soft pelt.

But before she could think anymore, the black panther licked her neck. Her animal side kicking in, she growled low in her throat, warning him to back off as his muzzle gently touched the curve of her neck.

He did.

Right before he chuckled.

"You still haven't answered me," she hissed as her tail whipped angrily. She didn't care if anyone saw her—she was back to _normal!_

Or.. hmm… her definition of that word wasn't in the dictionary. Damn. Oh, well.

The panther rounded her again, informing her he was getting up so she wouldn't fall over. Her eyes peeped open. His ears swivled, as if listening, and he slowly sat down on his haunches, fixing his intelligent eyes on hers. When she was sitting like this, he was looking down at her - less than an arm's length away.

As she searched his golden eyes, she frowned. Why did they seem so familiar?

"In order, you've grown up. I'm not lost either. I came to find you." his voice sent shivers down her spine. The kind that made her uneasy.

"Why?"

"Because," he answered simply. "You and I are mates."

_What?! _Her jaw dropped open. She tensed. She tried to inch away, slowly moving in case something should happen. He showed her his teeth, and she noticed a glint of silver. His ears were pierced. And oddly enough, she wasn't laughing. Who would ever think a panther had pierced ears?

Not that she should dwell on that matter much longer.

Calmly, she shook her head. "I'm sorry. You're mistaken, my friend. That's not possible."

"Are you so sure?" he inquired, a little harsher. "You're wrong. I know my mate. You called me. I came. I'm here to claim what is mine."

She stilled. Uneasy, she started to scoot away, but he roared, pinning her leg with massive paw. With a bewildered expression, she gulped. Ichigo knew she couldn't talk her way out of this. His huge paw rested on her thigh, and his claws rested with just enough pressure to tell her he meant business. Even with her powers back, she was small compared to him.

"I need you to understand. You're mine. You will do what I say and willingly do what I need of you."

"Why should I?" Ichigo asked, genuinely bewildered. Of everything that should have spooked her, it was this. Not her ears. Not her tail. Not even being able to understand him and being totally comfortable around a carnivorous cat that could have her for a snack.

Then something astounding happened. Ichigo watched as the cat changed. In a matter of seconds, he disappeared, leaving a man in his place.

"Because," the man said, cupping her cheek and leaning in. His breath was hot againt her face, as his eyes darted to her lips. "You will. You have more to gain then to lose, Ichigo."

Kish.

And he was breath taking. Her world narrowed down to just him. The paleness of his skin, flawless in the moon light covered muscles that made her mouth water. His dark hair fell in a messy, tousled way, framing the features of his face. She glanced down, liking the strong muscles of his lean form. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips. The hard planes of his body revealed a forbidden promise. His bare chest just inches away…

Her hand rested on rippling abs of his middle, and she gazed into his unblinking golden gaze.

Ichigo couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

Inside, she lost a battle that any woman could win. She lost human thought and logic, heading in a place no person should know. Sensations and emotions and needs undefined by words. All she could do was react. A need so strong caused her to lean more towards her feline half, plunging into a completly different focus. As his scent filled her nostrils, assailed her in an overwhelming way, she moaned. Eyes dilating, she leaned in, breathing in his delicious scent. All desires focused on one thing as rational thought left her.

Everything focused down to one thing.

And that was possession and submission.

He was her mate.

And she wanted him.

_Now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Finished: April 11****th****, 2009.  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Paranormal/Romance**

**Notes: I have no excuses for the update time. Sorry. Thank you, ****Rizu Neko-Chan****, for your insight. If your questions aren't answered by the end of the chapter, then… my explanation skills need brushing up on. Oh, and heads up everyone. Keep pointing out what I need improvement on, okay? Every little bit helps. I'll go back and edit when I get the chance, okay?**

* * *

Ichigo was happy—amazingly so. Her eyes were sleepily closing, and she curled up further in the blankets. Warm, sated and exhausted, she rubbed her cheek against hot, spicy smelling skin. Something nuzzled her face, and she contentedly purred. When the fondling wandered from her sleek ears, then idly to her neck, then to her shoulders, she purred louder.

Against her skin, were covers so soft they just couldn't be real. Underneath her, was hard warmth so pleasant, that it just had to be reality. A tender, calloused hand brushed her damp hair away from her eyes, and she sleepily opened them. A warm smile was what greeted her. Her mate's eyes shown with unconditional warmth. His bright golden orbs were half lidded as his smile playfully widened.

Memories flooded her, and her feline half slipped back into the shadows of her being. Her tail and ears were gone in the blink of an eye, but nothing was wrong. Ichigo could still feel her powers, and knew full well that she could now call her other half at any chosen moment in time.

Pleasantly sore, Ichigo yawned with languid content. Her mate slowly drew his arms around her, showing no desire to move any further. Her fingers were loosely curled against his chest, and she felt as he heaved a sigh of his own to mirror hers.

For a good long moment, neither of them moved an inch.

Then…

An audible rush of air hissed through her lungs. She breathed, eyes snapping open. _"Kish!"_

"Yes?"

Her dark eyes widened comically, and she actually shivered with bewilderment. Struggling, Ichigo fought out of his hold. Surprised, he let her go, blinking. She straddled him, looking down. Then realized even though his body was amazing taut….

Well, obviously, there was no clothing between them. At all.

Idly, he put his hands behind his head, and just looked up. His relaxed smile never wavered, and neither did the look in his eyes. Effortlessly, he blew his green hair from out of his eyes. How at ease he looked, having had his share of ecstasy for the moment.

Every conscious approach to defend her actions was too far out of the ball park to even think about it. None of her actions could be explained with a lie or just be brushed aside.

She and her mate had just done the deed, and her human half was coming to terms. But she wasn't ashamed. She knew exactly what had happened, and even accepted the truth.

By her feline half's standards, they were as good as married.

She had completely given herself to him. Kish had taken not just her virginity, but something she'd saved for her husband. Which, before tonight, hadn't even existed. She'd always thought she'd be marrying Masaya. Three years ago, they were in the middle of their engagements.

And just a few months before their wedding, he'd been killed by a drunk driver.

She'd talked to him only seconds before he'd been hit full on by an eighteen wheeler. The phone her fiancé had so faithfully cared for hadn't ended the call when Masaya had died.

She'd heard the crushing sounds of Masaya gulping in pain, whimpering and telling her that he would always love her. Stupidly, she'd teased him, having had no idea what had happened. Having become used to his playing around, she'd thought he was clutching his foot. Ichigo has just assumed he'd stubbed his toe or something with the curses he's let loose. Now that they had planned to spend the rest of their lives together, she had gotten to see every side of the man.

And she's loved Masaya with all her human heart had to offer.

She'd gone to the market when he'd called. They'd talked for a few minutes, and then it had happened. Masaya had made a pained sound, and started telling her to find his will.

Like before, he'd told her that he loved her and to find love with someone else.

"_Oh, stop it. I know there's that new arcade over near your office, Masaya. You don't have to pretend—"_

"_Listen to me Ichigo! I love you! My God, Oh, my God…." Rattling, the phone line shook. "I'm not pulling your leg this time, baby. I love you. You are my everything. God, Ahhh! No. No! This can't be happening. Ichigo, I love you. Please…You deserve love. I won't be able to give you what you deserve anymore. Find it. I release you from our engagement. Promise me you'll find…"_

That had been all she'd heard. Angrily, she'd hung up. Like the little boy that had cried wolf one too many times, she hadn't believed him when he was actually telling the truth. She'd thought he'd been teasing her again. And she still hadn't forgiven him for pretending the first four times. Stupid arcade—stupid realistic, modern gaming programs. When the real had happened, she hadn't believed her cruddy phone connection until the hospital called. She'd interpreted the real thing for a nearby gaming stimulator that he used to tease her with over the phone line.

Three years after Masaya's death, she'd kept pure. Because of two reasons. She'd been raised better than most of Tokyo's standards and because she hadn't been attracted to anyone else.

"Kitten, I can't read minds." Kish primed her. "I'm good at reading body language, and I can smell your emotions, but that doesn't really clue me in what's going on."

Why was he looking at her as if she was better than the air he breathed? Since when had he gotten so good looking? And since when had he become the sexiest being in existence? A blush fired her cheeks, and her nostrils flared. His hand absentmindedly trailed over her, and Ichigo froze. She flinched, and stared wide eyed, disbelieving as his brows shot up.

"Ichigo, honey," he paused. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Her mouth wouldn't work. She knew exactly what she was thinking, but she knew she wasn't ready to drive back down memory lane. Before she could gather composure, her mind clicked.

She remembered.

Everything.

Ichigo scrambled out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she stopped. Her reflection looked almost ethereal. Sure, she was the same person, but… she was just different. She seemed to have a glow about her, and her skin had such a healthy quality that it looked…almost perfect. Her hair was a vibrant shade, every lock of hair boasting a healthy lifestyle, with little exposure to harsh products and chemicals. There were no scars on her body. As in, the small scars she'd accumulated over the years had been erased.

Even though the physical scars were gone, the memories were still there. As if sorrowfully, her fingers traced her skin, where the scars should have been. With every scar that had vanished, another memory resurfaced. Ones that she hadn't purposely brought up in years.

She remembered the pain of living as a hybrid. Alone. She recalled every moment of longing she wanted to fight alongside her former teammates. There were so many times she grew so frustrated with them for not being able to comprehend what she was going through. They might be similar to her, but…

No one, not even the Mews could understand to be a prisoner in your own body. To be aware of a suppressed part, but not be able to express a thing about it. Zakuro wouldn't understand. Her wolf half was completely different than her own Iromote Wildcat genes. Mint's lorikeet couldn't really be compared either. Birds weren't even mammals. Lettuce and Berry's animals were too off to even consider, and Pudding's Lion monkey portion was a laughable comparison. A porpoise and a cat were a world apart. A rabbit wasn't much closer—and a monkey? _Hah!_

Honestly? She'd known for years that out of all seven affected people in the world, she'd had the strongest dosage when compatibility had paired her with her feline half. When the wilder part of her had been locked away, she'd been so distant from life that she felt like a third person watching on. Ryou was the closest person that might be able to relate. He'd been forced to watch on for years, not able to do anything. Even with the genes, the malfunction of compatibility had kept him from fully merging. And while it was questionable what he saw her as, he was the only true relation she might truly have. Despite variation, their feline halves were related. Siblings, to be exact. Their genetic marking symbol was the exact same too.

Touching her marking, her brow furrowed as her eyes watered. While her marking was easily hidden beneath clothing, Shirogane's wasn't so easily hidden. Underneath his standard choker, his marking was just as vivid as the rest of the Mew Mews. He couldn't really go around letting people see his neck without suspicion arising.

That's why she'd taken his job. Since she had been out of commission, it had been the only available option for her. She couldn't just leave her friends now. Her DNA had her too far deep into the tangled knots of life to unweave herself out. With Ryou fully able to help now—though his transformation wasn't girly like the rest of the Mew Mews, he tended to stay in the background. For whatever reason, his genes hadn't effected him like hers had. And there was no real explanation. She and he had had the same dosage, but when it all came down to it, it was just a matter of genes and whatnot.

When the others had gone out to stake and ride the Earth of the multiplying parasites, she'd gotten a good look at how badly Ryou wanted in. The expression on the older blonde's face was all she'd had to see to make her decision. And at the time, it just seemed right. He'd stumbled upon the works of formulating the transfusion to his genes, and corrected the disjunctions. In other words, he had every ability of a human hybrid. The only thing was this—his genes weren't compatible for the weaponry yet. Poor jerk had to rely on manual annihilation.

Phft. If only the others could have seen the boyish delight on his face when he'd released he would really be allowed out to unleash havoc on destructive organisms.

Further, at the time, Ryou was of better use in the field than she was. And she herself would be more use monitoring everyone while the capable—Ryou—went out and replaced her.

A systematic switcheroo.

When she'd talked to him about it, he'd given her a disgruntled look. Though he wasn't pleased with her decision to take over the reins in the headquarters, he happily broke free. He smashed the parasites out of existence twice as well as a single Mew, and traveled just as quickly.

However, one thing that she just never was able to understand, why he could suppress his genes as he had. Even when his was recessive, it still should have been more noticeable, shouldn't it have been? The urges, longings, and thought patterns of a feline merged with a human's _did_ tend to show around humans, unfortunately.

Ichigo breathed in the smell of her specialty soap. Masaya had touched her life so greatly, that many of her actions had him unconsciously in mind. Over the years, she'd cut back on her waste. She'd made more usage out of things she already had. She recycled. She opted for used books over new ones. She helped clean up the environment. She'd volunteered with many 'green' projects in the city. And she'd helped out with other charitable organizations that benefitted the Earth and its inhabitants.

When she took a step backward, she shook her head. This wasn't good. She was dizzy with emotion. And her ears were threatening to pop out. Not good. She really needed to learn control over that.

In the small apartment bathroom, the scent of strawberries blended in the air. Wetting her lips, she wiped a hand over her eyes, trying to dismiss the hallowing sensation settling back inside of her.

Egad, she was tired. Mentally, she was worn to a frazzle. Physically, she was sore from discovering uses she'd thought she'd never have the chance of knowing. Emotionally, she was as far from being okay as possible.

Ichigo was acutely aware of quiet footsteps as she turned around to inspect her reflection. Shocked, a quiet disbelief fell from her lips. The reality of it all crashed down on her, and she staggered, her body trembling.

"Kitten…?" The green haired alien inquired.

"Hold me." She turned to face him. "Please, Kish. I'm so sorry, but—" Her shoulders quaked as a sob wracked her body. Choked, she struggled to keep herself together. "Please…"

Kish didn't speak. Calmly, he opened his arms as he crumpled ungracefully in his arms. Messily, she finally mourned the loss of her first love. Completely, she let the memory of Masaya's last words echo as thoroughly as they could drench her shocked mind.

Over and over, Masaya's words—not his voice, prompted her to think. She honestly couldn't remember what Masaya's voice sounded like anymore. If it wasn't for the photograph that she kept of him and her from their last trip to California, she probably would have been able to picture him at all. Every memory she had of him was faded. She couldn't even remember what his wonderful laugh sounded like. And strangely enough, that wasn't the worst part. Knowing that she had lived this long without feel the pain of his death comforted her. Masaya didn't want her to grieve him.

Kish was here now. They were older now. The war among human and alien was over. Circumstances had changed. Relationships among the two races had shifted. Human technology had advanced along in the same manner it had started out—every year brought more eye catching advancements.

And her Mew Mew powers were back to stay. The ten years suppression had only exploded in reasonable adjustments as well. Whereas ten years ago, her newly spliced genes were like that of a kitten, she felt…as if her other half had grown up as well.

She'd have to consult Shirogane on this one. Though she didn't understand the manor in the way things were really supposed to go with this sort of thing—she was as sure as heck going to make sure everything was fine with the works of her genetics now.

There was comfort in that. As Kish rocked her in his arms, gently offering his strength, she took comfort in knowing she was _back_. She could feel her powers, her suppressed DNA, and her spliced nature.

Ichigo had never felt so whole than in this moment.

Her feline half adored this man just as equally as her human half had loved Masaya.

And now that her halves were blending again, she had a feeling that whatever one half leaned towards, the other would follow.

The way Kish held her told her something. Masaya had never touched her like this. He'd been too careful with her. As if she'd break. He'd treated her like a fragile flower, never even fully kissing her the way she'd wanted him to try. With Kish, she could feel through his touch that he thought otherwise. He was here for her, as she showed him her weaker emotions. He didn't see her as fragile. For God's sake, with the entire last few hours, he for _sure_ didn't think she was delicate.

She was somewhat surprised she hadn't bruised him with her rough treatment.

And as he held her, she realized another thing. She was depending on him.

That was something she'd hadn't done since Masaya's funeral.

Come to think about it, since his adoptive parents had died not long after their high school years ended, there had been no one _but_ her to make sure his funeral didn't go forgotten. She'd gotten so involved with keeping herself from thinking, she'd never had to rely on true comfort. And she had been so caught up with trying to atone for something that had never been that she'd never really grieved for Masaya.

For the last ten years, not even the Mew Mews knew how far she'd come to just ending it all. What had kept her going is that she had someone there that would miss her. When Masaya was no longer there, she'd kept herself going by taking Ryou's job. He'd tweaked his genes through so many painful adjustments and lab testings that he'd succeeded in having a full transfusion with his genes—also the Iriomote Wildcat.

As her thoughts drained her further, she heard a beautiful sound. Kish was softly singing, a wordless lullaby that was common to cat-kind. Rumbling, he crooned nonwords that nurtured her. Language that only felines interpreted fell on her ears. Her _human _ears. Even as a human, her genes enabled her to listen in on a ancient song unknown by outside species.

From the words, a soothing reassure filled her.

That brought her to pause. Just how exactly was Kish able to do this? Only people infused with cat genes could—

No. Not now. She'd find that out later. She had too much swirling in her head. Overwhelmed, you ask. Hah. Haha. Very nice of you to notice. Finally.

Naked, she and Kish were crowded in the hallway of her tiny apartment. From the full length mirror, she could see the look in his golden eyes as he held her. His expression was unreadable, but his tone was sure. "I don't like to see you crying, kitten. Whatever I said to you back when things were different, I…I never meant it. You have to understand that humans are different than my race. When we get attached to people, we react completely different than what human reason may understand. We…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I've changed. I'm not the same person anymore, Ichigo. I… Time has…Gah, this is frustrating. I just can't stand seeing you cry anymore, kitten. Everything's different now. And…"

Ichigo kissed his jaw, surprising him. She knew. If her hunch was right, she understood. Her feline half may have combined with her human half, but it was distinct enough for her to sift through what he was trying to express. Sometimes when words couldn't carry the meaning, the gestures and scents filled in the gaps. The sounds of his heart underneath her hand could tell her more than she ought to be able to know. The sight of his expression told more than an entire novel. This one blip in time was so much more than just a thousand words.

It was worth a lifetime to find out.

"Kish, I'm not entirely human anymore. she inhaled as she dared voice this aloud. Her weakly smiled, hoping he could see her feelings. "We have a while to talk this over. And…" Straightforwardly, her eyes dilated as her hormone balance spiked. Her heat kicked in, forcefully driving away most of her thoughts. Her arms looped around his neck, and she kissed him.

Demanding, his need arose. He moaned, suddenly backing her into the wall. Not so gently, the contact caused her to wince. He hastily apologized, feverishly kissing her, sucking her lips tenderly. Her short nails raked his shoulders, and they moved back into her bedroom.

Crackles of energy sparked unseen. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as their contact became more despite. Something was about to happen. Something inhuman and almost never seen.

"Ichigo, are you sure you're ready?" He asked as his eyes started glowing.

More frantic, a collective rush consumed the both of them. She was ready. Her mate was ready.

What were they waiting for?

She hungrily felt as both sides of her responded. "Only if you are, Kish."

His golden eyes brightly shown, casting a hue that no human could have imagined to even begin to describe…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.** But I am now the official owner of some new interesting stories. My schedule now contains a HUGE responsibility that I am flabbergasted with. Man, I really didn't know what I was agreeing to when I said I'd gladly finish what she started. Anyway, I'll be juggling several stories now, but I promise each one will be updated alongside the others. XD

Here's my story to-do list in no particular order.

Animal Instincts –in-progress  
The Year's Afterwards - in progress  
Everyday life with Zuko, my new roommate –** (new top priority) **in-progress  
Isle of Dreams ~ TBA

* * *

Eventually, Ichigo and he just lay there, exhausted. He was still amazed at the surprising stamina this woman had! It compared farther than even his own race! Of course, there were things he had to wait for—seeing as she was still recovering—but, holy smokes!

Within short moments, his mate's even breathing told him that she had exceeded the limit. For now, at least. Kish spooned next to her, still not able to get enough. He loved her. Lord, he loved this woman more than anyone else. He had for years, and would for many more to come. He was still, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. And then he easily reached inward.

He'd never done this before, and was hesitating. Of every ability he'd ever possessed, this was one he didn't fully comprehend. This was new to him entirely. This was his first and only mate. Like his fellow peers, he'd been taught what to expect should this happen to him. He'd memorized every word of what had been in his lessons, and should be comfortable with this. But he wasn't. Not yet, anyway. Sure, he'd heard of it, and understood the dynamics, but…

Ichigo's mind was simply an uncharted maze. If beauty was skin deep, he could take forever to work himself through the tangle of her unfathomable subconscious. Without even knowing, she'd already gained full entrance. As they'd made love, he'd felt every fiber of his being touched by her. She'd instinctively bonded with him, not even knowing how to do so. And that didn't just amazed him—it actually worried him. Had her thoughts about him changed after having seen inside of him? Was it because of her more primitive side that she had done this without instruction? His first reaction was silent shock.

For a Beloved, there were two connections. A reception line, and a response line. She'd already familiarized herself with his, and had fully gained access into whatever she pleased. He could just as easily shut her out, but he saw no need. She just simply had to venture inside to seek whatever she pleased. His emotions, his thoughts, and even his entire life's worth of accumulated knowledge.

And likewise, he had an entry to everything. If he pleased, he could learned every little thing about her. But… he chose not to. He let her rest, comfortably just taking in the glorious touch he had. There was no real way to describe being connected with your other half, he realized. Warmth he'd never known washed over him, and a peace shrouded any doubt he'd ever had.

Something amazing happened that evening. Two souls brushed each other, bonding in a way mere simple intimacy wasn't capable of telling. It happened fast, and just as easily as breathing. Because of one's powers, an event happened for the first time in history. A pair was bonded, joining in unthinkable ways. This had never been heard of before—ever. One was a human hybrid—the other an alien from another race.

This trait had been previously rare to his race, even before his time. Less than a quarter of his people ever were blessed to have this genetic trait running through them. That alone should have been a special thing. And he rejoiced that it had happened to him. Because of the sudden and devastating lessening in Beloveds, his race was having fewer and fewer fertile offspring.

Since Kish himself had been born, he'd only had knowledge of less than ten births from the remaining reserves of his kind. Over and over, his thoughts buzzed. He couldn't believe it. There was more to his initial disbelief than he'd really ever mulled over before. Sure, he'd understood it, but he'd failed to really recognize it before now.

Beloved came in pairs. For each person, there was only one true Beloved. Or soul mate, as humans referred to them as. If a person's soul mate never appeared, then they would never get to experience this incomparable sort of connection. That was it. Someone either had one or they didn't.

Before he'd come to earth the first go round, Kish hadn't given a flip as to whether or not he was going to get on. At the time it hadn't mattered. He'd still been young. _No _one ever found their significant other until after becoming an adult, anyway. Generally, in most cases, people of his race settled down anyway. Those that hadn't been naturally predetermined decided to take matters into their own hands. They found a suitable mate, and tried to substitute the real thing. By doing this, they chose not to wait for their mate.

And because people of his race were monogamous….

Well, they missed their chance if their other half ever came along. They wouldn't know it though—they'd never given it a chance.

He'd known for years who his Beloved was, and it had driven him insane not being able to tie her to him. After their first kiss, Kish had immediately discovered his suspicion. Ichigo had released a pheromone inside of him that had triggered the recognition and countdown clock. He'd tried pursuing her, but for some reason, she didn't have the same reaction.

He'd shaken it off, misunderstanding. She wasn't of his race, so he let her run away at first. Humans weren't aware of this reaction. But then again, she wasn't fully human, was she?

Kish had enjoyed the chase, knowing that each step forward he took, she would eventually give in to their chemistry. But after a while, doubt settled in. After she got over her initial fear, shouldn't she start doing something other than attacking him? Maybe she just wasn't comfortable with knowing her mate wasn't of her race. Yeah, that must be it.

But time passed. Kish watched as she tried to hide it. She started pursuing a human boy—a handsome, equally human boy. The green haired alien had frowned, thinking all the while she was still in self-denial. She'd come around eventually. All Beloveds did. They couldn't run forever, could they?

He'd frozen in the spot when he finally realized the truth. His blood had run cold, and his terror stricken mind felt something shift. Something inside of him had fractured, shattering. He'd never been more confused in his life than when n he finally hit the nail on the head. He'd thought she had just been playing hard to get, and just trying to deny something she wasn't familiar of. For months, he'd thought that had been the case.

And then it had happened.

He'd remembered that Beloved were supposed to have more than just a physical connection. That they were supposed to feel one another even from great distances. He could only feel her when he was nearby. Which didn't sound the way it was supposed to be. When he took a moment to reach out from his ship, he felt….nothing. Sure, there was chemistry, but he couldn't reach out and feel her. That void that he was having should have already been filled. She should have given in by now. Why hadn't she? He'd just assumed she was shielding herself from him. But…

Then he tried to push on that shield. Nothing happened. It was as if he hadn't done a thing. Something was off. Because _no_ person could resist without some sort of nudging. Shouldn't she had responded to Shouldn't she have felt what he was going through and answered him by now? Weren't both persons supposed to feel _something?_

It was obvious she hadn't. Not back when they were younger, in any case.

Even if she was human, something had been wrong. It had never been heard of for a partial bond. It was either there, or it wasn't—there was no lukewarm reactions. At least, not until he himself had experienced it for himself. He could testify for his people about this, and let them know that he had been _this_ close to suicide. Every heartbeat was a torturous reality that he wasn't right inside. He was off balance, and no one else would ever know how that felt.

During the time period Deep Blue had determined his every doing here, it had taken all he could to hide it from his master. Outwardly, he'd been able to hold up for a while. But inwardly was an entirely different animal. It had been a blow to him every time Ichigo rejected him. It had hurt to see her with the vessel of his people. It just hadn't been fair! Sure, there were sacrifices in life, but—why in this way? Why live through the torture of watching his other half ignore his existence? She wasn't even feeling his pain! Ichigo was completely oblivious to the failing war being fought inside of him. But it wasn't her fault. He couldn't blame it on her. She was innocent.

She was completely oblivious, and had no idea it was _her_ causing him his insanity. He couldn't blame her, though. She wasn't of his race. She wasn't even fully human. He had to cut her slack for that. She was an outcast even to the people she was born to. She didn't fit in anywhere other than by outward appearance. He'd watched her mingle in the human masses, but she didn't truly fit in. He couldn't judge her as he'd once done so. Now that he was right with himself, how could he? While she'd caused him his insanity, she had been completely innocent—all at the same time.

He'd tried using this anger as fuel. His twisted imbalance had warped everything he'd done. He couldn't think straight. He wasn't himself. He had become a monster, losing control for long periods of time. It had been a bad was to redirect his anger, period. Had the others known, they would have sent him to the isolation chambers for lock down. It was unthinkable for a person to put themselves through that kind of hell. It was sheer stupidity for someone to torture themselves in the way he had.

Denying his own self and his need for his Beloved had caused him to become an internal wreck. It twisted his perception, and his dangerous amount of unstable reactions couldn't be bottled up. Emotions for his people worked different than humans. To put it simply, when a Beloved bond wasn't completed, either party started to unravel. Because once there was recognition, the person experienced a loss of wholeness until they were joined to their Beloved.

But now was different. She'd finally recognized him. He wasn't sure why, but he no longer had to wait. She had completely acknowledged their bond. She'd embraced it totally, as if all it had been was a matter of time. And who knew? Maybe it had been. He couldn't be sure though. There were still many questions to be answered, but he was mentally fatigued. He needed to find the key to the answers, but he needed rest. He needed his mate. He needed this peace that he was feeling for the first time in over a decade.

And if he were to die, he wanted it be with her. Now that he bond was complete, he couldn't live without her. If he thought he'd been a shell of himself earlier, then he didn't even want to think about losing her now. Because if he thought he'd been insane the first time around…. This world would be completely destroyed should things change for the worse. There was a chance he'd completely lose it. He'd die on the inside, but he'd still be going on the outside until his broken heart exploded from grief.

He had the here and now. That was what mattered. They had the rest of their natural lives together. There was nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing. He wouldn't let anything get in the way. Nothing whatsoever.

They'd once been on two different sides of the crossfire, lingering even before they ever too care to remember. Years ago, this was something that would have never happened. Now that the time had elapsed, it was more than just a possibility.

It was now reality.

* * *

P.S. If you actually got this far, it wouldn't hurt to review now, would it? Thank you.  
-Eralynn


End file.
